


天台半晚

by 384chihanchumo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384chihanchumo/pseuds/384chihanchumo





	天台半晚

刚洗完澡的Bucky用右手擦着自己还没有干透的半长头发，Steve建议过好几次他剪掉这有些麻烦的长发，但是他自己倒是觉得这一头长发并不算碍事。

Bucky活动了一下金属的左手，关节处发出一声声金属碰撞的声音让他感到一阵愉悦，他喜欢这个声音。不过这可不能告诉Steve，不然他铁定会拿那种带着歉意和担忧的眼神看着自己。

冬日战士可受不了那个。

“Bucky，你洗完了吗？”Steve从房间里窜出来，手里还拎着一打啤酒。

Bucky点点头，继续用毛巾擦头发，但是眼睛却看着Steve手里的啤酒，Steve笑着举起手中的啤酒晃了晃说：“Bucky，我们去楼顶喝点酒吧，我很久没有跟你谈过心了。”

Bucky放下手中的动作，扯开嘴角露出一个不算是笑容的表情，看得Steve眼睛一阵发酸，他赶紧牵起Bucky的手拉着他一起走上了楼顶。

初夏的夜晚带着些惬意的凉风，Bucky眯着眼睛喝了一口啤酒，从记忆深处反馈过来的感觉有些陌生也有些熟悉，总觉得记忆深处的酒不是这样的，但是他也说不上这到底是好是坏。

毕竟很多东西，他已经忘了。

这个，也是不能告诉Steve的。

Bucky看着身边的Steve，金色的发梢被夜风吹的飘来飘去，侧脸的弧度也恰到好处。骨子里的坚毅和领袖气质让Steve看起来比一个单纯的好人要来的有魅力许多。

难怪那个特工小护士会那么喜欢他。Bucky知道自己跟Steve一样是不会喝醉的，但是Bucky却觉得自己的脑子有些晕乎乎的。

他不知道自己为什么每次距离Steve很近的时候，他就会去思考一些奇怪的问题。

太近了，还是稍微调整一下吧。Bucky一边想一边挪动自己的位置，太阳椅摩擦地面的声音划破这个算是寂静的夜晚。

Bucky尴尬地僵在那里，他的脑袋一瞬间不知道该如何思考，因为Steve离得太近了。

就在Bucky调整自己跟Steve之间的距离的时候，Steve先一步行动起来，他抓住Bucky的手臂，将他扯到自己身前，Steve所坐的太阳椅就这样倒在了地上。

Steve看着还是面无表情的Bucky，感到挫败。

“Bucky，我喜欢你。”Steve再一次认真地说。

他在久别重逢后已经不知道说了多少次这句话了，但是每一次Bucky除了一脸茫然地看着Steve之外，就没有任何其他的表示。

Steve也不好意思追问他是怎么想的，因为每到第二天，他们又变得像是什么都没有发生过一样。

正常的气氛里夹杂着诡异的焦虑，即使是永远四倍自制力的美国队长也没办法在被自己从小一起长大的好友的接二连三的无视后还保持绝对的冷静。

Steve忍紧抓住Bucky的手臂，“Bucky，我真的，真的很爱你，接下来的日子，我想永远都跟你在一起，不要再拒绝我，好不好？”Steve将Bucky整个圈在怀里，即使这个老友的体型跟自己差不多魁梧，但是Steve还是固执地要把他整个抱住。

就像七十多年前这个男人抱住自己那样，用他还不算强壮的手臂圈出一个安全的距离。

“Steve，吻我。”

Steve反应过来Bucky在说什么的时候，他情绪里的不知所措反而多过惊喜。

因为接吻这件事，神通广大的美国队长做起来，非常差劲。

不过Bucky显然不在乎这种小事，他决定给这个从一两年前就一直用人尽皆知的眼神盯着自己的大男人一个干净利落的回应。

Bucky主动吻住了Steve。

也不知道是不是因为太过来之不易，还是因为Bucky的亲吻来过美好，亦或是仅仅是因为接吻对象是Bucky，Steve像是突然开了窍一样，从好友那里夺回了主动权。

Steve将Bucky侵略到自己口腔内的舌头顶回到Bucky自己的口腔内，这期间Steve还开了个小差想着，Bucky除了这舌头以外，全身上下就没有软的东西了吧。

很快，Steve的想法就得到了证实，因为他感觉到Bucky的生殖器已经顶到了自己的裤裆处，当然，四倍自制力的美国队长自己也早就硬了起来。

Steve脱Bucky衣服的速度就跟Bucky扯下Steve的裤子的速度一样快，两个人就像野心勃勃的军人，都想用速度和力量征服对方，Bucky就慢了那么一步就能够掌握住主动权了。

那一瞬间，Bucky害怕自己的金属手臂会伤到Steve的小兄弟，迟疑的那一刹那就被Steve握住了分身。

Bucky咬住嘴唇仰起脖子，从喉咙里发出一声嘶吼，像一头饥饿很久后享受到新鲜食物的野兽。

诚然，Bucky并没有为自己解决过这种生理问题，在这一点上，Steve好歹有点做手活的经验。

即使很笨拙又没轻没重，但是Steve还是为Bucky服务得很认真，他满头大汗地撸动着Bucky的硬挺，认真地像是在给拆卸一个土地雷。

Bucky跟Steve对视着，也不知道看了多久，直到Bucky在Steve的手中泄了出来，他俩才双双回神。

Steve还在犹豫要不要继续做下去，Bucky就拉住Steve还沾着精液的手放到了自己结实的翘臀上。

“继续，Steve。”

听到Bucky这样露骨的要求，Steve还不做到底的话，就太不是男人了。

接着精液的润滑，Steve将一根手指戳进Bucky的体内，Steve没有性的经验，但是他总觉得不能伤害自己好不容易得到的宝物。

小心翼翼的动作反而引起Bucky的不满。

“Steve，我又不是个姑娘，你快点好不好？”听到Bucky好不容易的抱怨，Steve也不生气，他温柔地亲吻着Bucky还没有完全干透的发际。

“我不想你受伤，我还期待着下次，下下次，下下次呢。“

Bucky瞪大眼睛看着Steve，完全不敢相信刚刚那犹如耍流氓一般的情话是从这个平时总是一脸大义凛然的男人嘴巴里说出来的，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，盯着Steve，用眼神告诉他。

如果你不快点，就真的没有下次了。

Steve又加入一根手指，看到Bucky皱起的眉毛无奈地跟他接吻起来，这样也算是在转移Bucky的注意力吧，舌尖上传来的酥麻通到后脑勺，再由神经线传达到身体的每一个角落。

Bucky发现自己很喜欢Steve的吻，他缠着他要了一个又一个。

直到Steve的三根手指已经顺利地抽插在他的后穴里，Bucky才感受到身体内部的变化。

肠道里的酸胀感使自己的前列腺充血，导致性器硬地发疼，Bucky忍不住将腰部往前送，性器磨蹭到Steve的裤子上，弄的Steve的裤子上星星点点的湿润。

Steve看到Bucky这样就明白一切都准备就绪了。

他解开自己的裤子，抽出手指，将分身送进了Bucky的体内。

即使是被改造过的超级士兵冬日战士也不可能毫无障碍地接受经过血清强化后的美国队长。

Bucky死死咬住自己的嘴唇，不肯发出一点点呻吟。

颤抖的小腿和完全软掉的前身让Steve意识到他还是操之过急了，但是这个时候退出去只会给Bucky更大的痛苦。

Steve抱住Bucky，用手一遍一遍拂过Bucky的头发，在他耳边轻声安慰道：“没事的，Bucky，没事的，我在这里，我在这里。“

Steve的话语像是带着魔力，笨拙的安慰起不到缓解疼痛的作用，但是却让Bucky的身体放松了不少，他渐渐接受了Steve插进自己体内的性器。

那种刺激前列腺的酸胀感又出现了，他扭动着臀部催促还没有完全进入自己的男人。

Steve收到来自Bucky的信号后，终于放心大胆地动了起来，就像打仗一样，全神贯注，竭尽全力。

“唔•••“Bucky从喉咙里泄出来的一两声压抑呻吟让Steve了解到享受的不仅仅是自己一个人，他一下一下撞进Bucky的体内，也一下一下亲吻着Bucky的嘴唇。

直到Bucky射出的精液滴到地上，Steve为了自己这位刚刚确认关系的恋人的身体健康着想，也在处于高潮下绞紧的肠道里射了出来。

拔出自己的分身，Steve将腿软了的Bucky背回了自己的房间，抱着他一起睡着了。

一个当了九十年处男的美国队长当然不知道将精液射到自己男朋友体内会引起自己男朋友的高烧，他现在就只能在床边一个劲地道歉外加悉心照顾。

得知冬日战士生病的消息，复仇者联盟的小伙伴们都赶过来探（dao）望（luan）。

Clinton凭借身高的优势，轻易窜到了Bucky的床前，拿出自己的手机说：“Winter，没想到你现在跟Cap这么火，还有人cosplay成你们的样子OOXX呢，有航拍机器拍下来了呢，你看看~“

Bucky看着Clinton手机上那两个模糊的人影，虽然看不到脸，画质也模糊不清，但是那闪着冷光的银色手臂和一旁的美国队长标志性的盾牌深深地刺痛了俄国超级士兵的眼睛。

Bucky捂着自己高烧的脑袋，伸出自己的左手将Clinton的手机捏了个粉碎。

Clinton看着Bucky的样子，总觉得自己好像明白了什么，收拾收拾自己的手机碎片，一溜烟地跑出了Bucky的房间。

“Steve！你给我过来！“Bucky大声地叫着美国队长的名字，声音虽然还有点虚弱但是怒气十足。“你昨天是不是早就看到那个航拍机器了！“

Steve扒在Bucky房间的门框上，探出自己金色的脑袋无辜地说：“不是Bucky你自己说让我继续的吗？“

复联众人感叹道：不愧是美国队长，装起无辜来也是四倍的说服力啊。

END


End file.
